


a taste of fame

by angramainyu



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angramainyu/pseuds/angramainyu
Summary: For fame, he would do just about anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Frederic's [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4036759).

It hasn’t become a habit. Instead, it’s easier to call it occurrences of which he quickly grew used to.

His dream has always been his most important goal in the world. Sacrifices had often to be made for it to come true; he had to leave Ambivalence, had to break ties with friends he has had since high school days, had to leave behind _Rom_. He doesn’t regret it either, no, not fully. Since he was young, Shuuzo made it perfectly clear he would do anything to become famous, to become the top one of Midi City—no, of Sound World. No matter what he had to do, what obstacles he had to overcome, he wouldn’t give up.

Even if in the end, stardom offered him a personality that wasn’t his, an image that wasn’t his, a name that wasn’t his, songs that weren’t his taste. Fame and popularity came with the cost of his own identity, and even then, Shuuzo doesn’t fully regret it.

For fame, he would do just about anything.

Being called pretty has become a constant; compliments either came from the heart or were extremely superficial, yet neither were really something Shuuzo paid much mind. He was a very beautiful man, he knew that well. Knew that many myumon all around Sound World envied his princely looks, his fair and feminine face, alongside the fame he had. He was a sight to behold, and he took a lot of pride in that. But there was something about such compliments coming from the mouth of a certain man that did nothing but make the idol cringe.

_You’re such a pretty boy, Shuuzo-kun; You have the looks of a prince; There is no myumon in Sound World that doesn’t wish to be like you; I’m lucky to be able to look at you this close._

 All he did was smile at him, the same fake smile he put on his face to go by the days, and thanked him, every time. “I’m happy you think so, sir.”

“Of course.”

It was the same today, too. Sugar-coated words spat ever so softly at Shuuzo, who had come home just a couple of minutes ago. His apartment was always their meeting place, rarely switching between the studio, the dressing room and not at all often the manager’s own apartment. It was their safest bet, and people didn’t suspect in the slightest.

His manager stopped by at least once every week (twice if he was unlucky), and every time he did, Shuuzo knew well what his intentions were. It hasn’t become a habit, just occurrences of which he grew used to. Something that has been happening since the very beginning, since the first days he was scouted by Judas. It has been a couple of months now, nearly a year, and Shuuzo is impressed at how diligent his manager is. After so long, he would have assumed his manager’s lust-filled eyes would have lost their magic, he would have lost interest in him. After all, he has seen more of Shuuzo than everyone else in Sound World (but perhaps not more than a certain leopard).

“You know, we have been thinking of scouting a new band.”

Those words are sudden, as calloused hands run through his thin back, hips and slowly bring him closer, a leg quickly finding its way on the left side of his manager, who sat comfortably on his couch. Shuuzo is confused for a second, uncertain of what he could possibly say or why at all such thing was brought up.

“Has Trichronika not been doing a good job, sir…?” Shuuzo asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer even though according to recent reports and how busy his schedule has been getting, they have been doing just fine.

“Ah, no no. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. You’re still our pride and joy, Shuuzo-kun. But if we have an opportunity to make more money, we will take it, right?”

 _I suppose_ , Shuuzo thinks, wrapping his arms around his manager’s neck as he is pulled onto his lap by his ass. His manager looked like just any other rich manager in Sound World; he was a tall man, much older than him, with strong arms that Shuuzo often wonders where they came from (he has never seen or heard about his manager hitting up the gym) but overall not a very fit appearance. He wasn’t unpleasant to the eye, but not quite what the idol would call handsome.

“I’ve been eyeing the son of two famous musicians. Chitan his name. He’s a very beautiful unicorn myumon, but not as beautiful as you. You don’t have to be jealous, Shuuzo-kun. You will always be my favorite.”

He can feel perfectly the lust and ill intentions mixed in those pretty words meant for Shuuzo to feel any sort of special (which only backfires and makes him feel nauseous) as his manager’s lips give his neck soft kisses, careful not to leave any marks as much as he knew he would love to.

“But enough of idle chat now, shall we? We have more important business to attend to, Shuuzo-kun.”

It hasn’t become a habit, but Shuuzo knows exactly what to do. As his manager leans back into the couch again, Shuuzo hesitates slightly (he always does, no matter how many times he has done it) before pressing their lips together, mouth being immediately forced open by an intrusive and hungry tongue that quickly sought Shuuzo’s own. It’s a bit of a sloppy kiss, the manager’s figure being much larger and bigger than the idol’s own, his mouth and tongue completely taking over Shuuzo’s. The middle aged man took his time into the kiss to undress his employee, easily getting rid of the long bright blue jacket and any other accessories that were in the way of completely exposing Shuuzo’s beautiful top half.

“Such a beautiful boy. Your skin is so pristine and fair. It’s truly a shame you tainted your pretty body with this disgusting ink.” The manager’s fingers carefully touch the length of his tattoo, inked on his right arm, opposed to Rom’s tattoo on his left arm. His manager has always voiced his disdain for Shuuzo’s ink, something he got years ago when he was only Shuu and Ambivalence was all he had.

“Well, nothing we can do, isn’t that right? We will only continue hiding it and pretending it doesn’t exist, just like your dirty past. You’re still the prettiest to me, Shuuzo-kun.”

As if to reassure him, the manager’s right thumb rubs and plays with Shuuzo’s left nipple, eyes fixated on his chest. Soft exhales leave Shuuzo’s throat with the attention his nipple was receiving, and soon sounds akin to moans started getting more frequent as his manager makes a point to suckle on the idol’s right nipple with strength enough to nearly bruise him, sometimes biting on it. His manager is often too rough on Shuuzo without truly meaning to, the idol’s body being much smaller, skinny as he was, and while that wasn’t something he cared much (in fact, Shuuzo liked to be treated roughly), the older man always saw Shuuzo as someone who needs to be taken care of gently, like a doll, almost as if he expected his employee to break if he wasn’t careful.

“Your voice is so beautiful. I can’t ever get tired of hearing those cute moans. I can’t wait to hear you singing to me soon. In fact, why don’t we get to it?”

He knew what that meant exactly. Getting off his manager’s lap, Shuuzo made no ceremonies in removing his pants and underwear, soon being completely naked before his manager who always remained fully clothed. It was always an uncomfortable feeling, being completely exposed before someone who didn’t even remove his pants, but the idol knew better than to ever voice such discomfort. The manager’s eyes studied his thin body, eyeing his now red and hard nipples and soon his dick, which was only semi-hard. He reached for the lube he had prepared beforehand on the desk beside the couch and called Shuuzo back on his lap.

“How about you put on a show for me today, hm? It has been a while since your last one. Make sure you prepare yourself nicely for me, okay, Shuuzo-kun?” The lube was handed to the idol as the manager’s hands rested on Shuuzo’s hips. He coated his fingers, one of his hands on the manager’s shoulder for support as the other reached for his behind, big brown tail out of the way, and carefully, he entered one finger into his hole.

For someone who was so used to the thickness of his manager’s fingers, his own doesn’t satisfy him enough. Shuuzo knows exactly which spots to hit, but even then it doesn’t feel enough. Soon, a second finger joins in, with expectations that will make him feel at least somewhat more full, but he finds himself craving what it’s always given to him weekly, despise his own disgust for the whole ordeal. Truthfully, Shuuzo has no interest in the sex his manager gives him; he harbors no feelings of desire for him, and it always feels more like a chore than anything else. With how often they meet and fuck, the myumon feels no desire to touch himself either (sex has become part of his routine, after all), and it’s the first time he finds himself craving his manager’s fingers inside him opposed to his own.

For all its worth, Shuuzo feels nothing but disgust; at himself, at those feelings.

He quickly becomes needy, inserting a third finger and working on himself with so much necessity that wet sounds could easily be heard coming from his behind, his hips rolling around his fingers in a perfect rhythm. He’s panting much louder and quicker than he would like to admit, and in no time his dick, too, is fully erect.

“You’re such a good boy, Shuuzo-kun. You’re desperate for my cock now, aren’t you? I can’t wait to give it to you either. Why don’t you beg for it? I would love to listen to your pretty voice begging for me to fuck you hard.”

Those words are enough to drawn a moan out of Shuuzo’s throat, and though the thought of begging only makes him disgusted (he had too much pride, after all, never had the need to beg for anything), the way his body trembled and how desperate his fingers worked inside him were enough to shoo that feeling away.

“P-Please, sir, I can’t wait any longer. My fingers aren’t, _ah--!_ , enough for this…”

“And what do you want me to do? I will always give you anything if you ask nicely, Shuuzo-kun.”

Shuuzo bites down on his lips and hesitates for a moment. “Fuck me, please. I’ll be on all f-fours for you, sir, but please— I need your cock inside of m-me.”

If Shuuzo had any shame left in him, it would be all gone now.

“Good boy. I almost feel bad making you say such dirty words with that pretty mouth of yours. Go on, get ready for me.”

The absence of his fingers inside of him cause Shuuzo to let out a pained groan, but he quickly gets off his manager’s lap and prompts himself on the empty space next to him, getting on all fours quickly with his ass held as high as he could manage, tail to the side and out of the way, exactly how his manager liked it. He could only hear the hustling behind him, the unzipping of his manager’s pants and slick fingers applying lube onto his cock.

Shuuzo doesn’t receive a warning and only feels the head of the manager’s dick near his entrance, soon enough stretching his hole and entering him slowly, ripping a moan out of his throat. God, it felt _so much_ better than his slender fingers, something he didn’t want to admit. His body had grown more than used to the shape of his manager’s shaft, no longer causing him the same pain that it used to. Shuuzo’s cock twitches in excitement, fingers clinging to the armrest as his head is pressed against the couch.

“It feels so good inside of you, Shuuzo-kun. So warm and tight. I’m going to start moving now, okay?”

Shuuzo only nods, and as soon as he does he can feel his manager starting to move, all the way out before slamming back in. The pace gradually increases, forcing more and louder moans out of the idol’s throat as the manager’s cock abuses his hole at an speed that only makes Shuuzo wish for more. He has always been greedy, especially during sex, always wishing for more, for harder, faster. With the way his manager treated him, rightfully like a prince, careful to the touch like he was made of porcelain, it never truly felt enough for him. The only one who knew exactly what Shuuzo liked was Rom, but those were memories that remained in the past.

Shuuzo felt a hand on his hip, keeping him steady, and another at the base of his fluffy tail, causing his whole body to shake and a surprised cry to leave his mouth. With how many times they have had sex, the manager knew well what made Shuuzo moan the loudest, having a specifically rough grasp on the idol’s tail and pulling it once in a while, using it as leverage and keeping Shuuzo’s ass as high as possible.

“Your moans are so beautiful. The thought of such angelic voice producing those kind of moans only make me harder. Will you sing for me, Shuuzo-kun?”

He picks up the pace, hips moving back and forth at such fast speed that it was possible to hear the sound of the manager’s balls slamming against Shuuzo’s ass among the several moans that left his mouth. His tail was no longer being pulled, as the man’s hands travelled all the way down and grabbed his employee’s wrists, pulling his arms behind his back and forcing Shuuzo’s body even harder against his dick, nearly making Shuuzo yell in pleasure.

Tears were starting to water his eyes from overstimulation, his prostate constantly being hit and causing pleasure bigger than the myumon would have liked to admit. The feeling of his manager’s dick in and out of him was way too good, despite how used to it he was. His cock throbbed in pain, desperate for any kind of attention as precum started to leak out.

Mixed within his moans were several _sir’s_ and _please’s_ , begging for his dick to be touched, stroked, anything. Begging to be able to cum, arching his back every now and then hoping that if he was a good boy, his manager would let him cum.

But apparently, it wasn’t going to be that easy. “Come on, I know you can cum only from your ass, Shuuzo-kun. You have been so good so far, you can do this for me, right? I’m close too. Your ass feels so good, your moans are so hot. You’re worth of being Judas’ top one. So beautiful.”

He hated to admit that too, but when most of the time those words only made Shuuzo cringe and feel disgust, they were enough to make him moan even more now, feel even more turned on and force him closer to climax. He hung his head low, ashamed of how much he was enjoying today’s round of sex with a man he often felt disgust towards. The more his manager hit his prostate, forced his ass against his cock as he slammed forward, the more Shuuzo believed he would be able to cum only from his ass—

And soon, Shuuzo cums after several broken moans warning his manager, who lets go of the idol’s wrists and lifts his ass high by his tail only to cum deep inside of him with a grunt. He pulls out soon after, dropping Shuuzo’s hips onto the couch to clean himself and fix his clothes. It was a sight to behold, in his opinion; the way Shuuzo’s back rose due his frantic breathing, Midi City’s top idol naked, covered in sweat with cum leaking from his asshole after being fucked hard by his manager, a secret no one could ever know. He truly couldn’t get enough of him, Judas’ little slut, who would do just about anything for fame.

“You were so good today, Shuuzo-kun. I’m so proud of you. I will come back next week for more.”

“Thank you for today, sir.”


End file.
